Only One
by Little Halo
Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this. Lucas was suppose to be strong. It's Peyton's turn to be there for him. What if it was Lucas in the hallway when the gun went off? Leyton ---New version of Still In Love With you
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: What if it was Lucas that got shot instead of Peyton? Leyton **

**Only One**

**Chapter 1**

**"Just another High School Drama"**

It all started with a gunshot, you always here about high school shootings on the news, but you never think it could happen to your school. But what if it did happen to your school, do you know who'd be the shooter; do you know who'd be the victim? Do you know who'd die and who'd live? Would it be the jocks or the geeks? Would it be the Cheerleaders or just a regular person you passed in the hallway?

Lucas went down hard, the books flew from his hands scattering across the floor. He yelled out in pain. He had just shut his locker and was heading to first period, when the sound hit his ears and less then a second later the pain sending him to the ground on top on the freshly shattered glass. All the students went into a panic, abandoning their open lockers, dropping their book. They ran in every direction. Some ran to class rooms, others for the nearest exit out of the school. There was a distinct ringing in his ears and all the people hustling around him were blurred. The ringing grew louder drowning out the screams and running feet. It took Lucas a full minute for his brain to comprehend what the ringing was. Pain.

The same kind of agonizing pain he felt when in that car accident with Keith. The students were gone now. Had anyone even noticed him here on the ground? Why hadn't anyone helped him? It hurt. He suddenly became aware, aware of a presence, aware of footsteps. Someone was coming this way. Breathing heavily he rolled to his side squeezing his eyes shut when feeling the glass from the door push it's way into his skin. With much effort and as quietly as he could somehow managed to sit up and begin to drag him toward the nearest door. The glass cut into his hands with every movement. He would do anything to avoid whoever it was coming towards him. The gunman was coming back, apparently to finish the job he started

Peyton sat alone in the girl's bathroom. She had barricaded herself in the stall farthest away form the door. She still felt vulnerable. Any second a person could waltz in here with a gun and kill her, and she had nothing to protect herself with. She'd feel a lot safer if she was in one of those classrooms that had a lock on the door. She'd feel better if someone else was in here with her, even if she didn't know who they were.

That awful sound she heard was a gunshot; there was nothing else in the entire world that could possibly sound worse than a gunshot echoing in a high school's walls. Though Peyton had only heard one shot she knew this was something she'd tell he grandchildren about one day. If she made it out of this school alive that is

"_The worst and scariest day of my entire life." _Yes that's how the story would always start out. Peyton wasn't sure how long she had sat there in that stall thinking of all possible outcomes. All the ways the shooter would come in the girl's bathroom and kill her. All the news reports about the dark day of Tree Hill High school shooting. She finally decided that that may be what the news said but Peyton Sawyer was not going to be on that death list, and just because one shot went off doesn't mean someone got killed right? Maybe no one even go hurt at all. It was a two-way street everyone could be fine, but it could easily go the other way. There could be a body somewhere in those hallways. All she knew is that Peyton Sawyer was most _definitely _not going on any death list. At least she hoped so.

She pried her shaking hands away from hugging her knees, and as quietly as she could she pulled herself to her feet fearing that the smallest sound would cause someone to burst into the room pointing a finger at her and yell _"Aha! I found you!",_ like they were just waiting for her to make a noise. She made her way to the door, her heart thudding against her chest. She had to steady her hand so it could grab the doorknob. She wanted to pull the door open and start running and never look back, but her fear wouldn't let her. She retracted her hand like the doorknob was poison to the touch.

She pulled out her cell phone dialing the first number that came to mind. Lucas, he always knew what to do.

_ One ring._

She wondered where Lucas was when it happened.

_ Two rings._

Was he even in the school?

_ Three rings._

Did he see the gun go off?

_ four rings_

Was this all just a drill to show them what could happen if they were not prepared?

No, she knew better. This was real.

Peyton pulled the phone away form her ear. Where was that echoing coming from? She put her ear to the door. It was ringing. She put the phone back to her ear. They both happened at the same time. Was it possible that Lucas was right outside in the hallway? Peyton bit her lip and turned the doorknob pushing it open. The thumping of her heart was so loud she was sure that if Lucas was standing out there he'd be able to hear it. She stepped out looking both ways down the hallway. Nothing. There was no one. Books, papers, and Backpacks littered the ground. Peyton hesitantly fallowed the ringing it brought her to a stop staring at the ground. She moved a couple books and found Lucas's cell phone sitting on the ground still ringing with her name and picture on the display.

Tears came to her eyes cradling the phone in her hand. Lucas was no where to be found. Peyton could feel herself shivering looking to the shattered glass door, and a trail of blood leading from where Lucas's phone had been lying.

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Still in love with you

**So I couldn't exactly remember the tough guys name in the tutor center during the shooting, so instead of watching to find out I'm being lazy. For some strange reason I think its Marcus. If you know the real name feel free to tell me and I'll change it. Enjoy.**

**Only One**

**Chapter 2**

His breathing was so loud. And being loud at a time like this was something Lucas was sure wasn't a good thing. Pulling himself behind a bookshelf in the library tool a lot more out of him then he thought it would. How deep was the glass in his leg? It must be a big chunk to hurt so badly. To hurt so badly that he only made it hallway here limping before he crumpled to the ground. Did it hurt as much as the car accident? At least he was unconscious for the worst part.

There were so many thoughts in his head that it pounded painfully with every heartbeat. The most disturbing by far was the emotionless face of Jimmy Edwards holding a gun in the direction of Lucas's chest. Why? What could cause Jimmy to do such a thing? They were friends!

They use to be friends.

Why weren't they friends anymore? When did that happen? Lucas couldn't recall the time when Jimmy became absent at Rivercourt games. There weren't that many Rivercount games to not be at in the first place. None of the guys hung out like they use to but they were still friends. Weren't they? They were still Brothers, weren't they?

Lucas dug his fingernails in the cheap carpet and pulled himself into more of a sitting position. He couldn't help the grunt that escaped his throat. It hurt like a bitch. A deep burn just below his knee and then . . . Everything below that was numb with sharp tingles that reminded him of when his slept in on position for too long.

The deep red stain was growing steadily. Lucas was never one for first aid but one thing in his jumbled brain was clear. Redbad. Shouldn't the cut stopped bleeding by now? Was the glass like a razor blade? Did it just keep bleeding? He shut his eyes squeezing them together. With one hand still dug into the carpet he used the other to wipe his forehead. Why was it so warm? Usually the school had the air conditioning on full blast. _Maybe it's not working _He thought._ Or maybe it's just you._

_Click_

The sound registered in his head but it took a minute for him to realize what it was. That was the sound of someone closing the door. Someone trying to make as little sound as possible.

Lucas never thought about what being dead would feel like until that very moment. He could picture on of his old friends; Jimmy Edwards holding a gun to him. Lucas would beg, try and reason with him. And then Jimmy would pull the trigger with and emotionless expression.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you." It was as if they were in slow motion. Haley arms wrapped around Nathan. Mouth and Skills making their way to the door right behind the married teens. Rachel with her arms folded around herself. Abby hovering in the back quietly. Jimmy with a gun pointed at Nathan's chest. Nathan pulled Haley behind her. Skills and Mouth were still with shock. Marcus's eyes went wide backing away. Rachel gasped and Abby screamed.

"Jimmy!" Haley yelped peeking over her husband's shoulder.

"Shut the door!"

"Dude," Nathan started.

"NOW!" They all jumped. Nathan unwillingly gripped the handle and pulled the door closed. "A-and the blinds," Jimmy stuttered. With Haley still attached to his arm, Nathan took care of that too. "Ok mister big shot." Jimmy said striding over to the teacher's desk. He dug thought the drawers frantically and chucked a roll of duck tape at Nathan's chest. "N-now tape a line across the floor."

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"DO IT NOW!" He made a point of waving the gun around. Mouth gripped Haley's upper arm and pulled her to the back of the room with the other students. Jimmy turned his back to them mumbling to himself wiping the sweat of his forehead with his gun hand. Nathan pulled the tape across the floor, but his head was up, and his eyes were on Jimmy, waiting for the moment that he might have to jump up and protect his wife.

And if it came to it, he would take a bullet for her.

The only way Lucas would be able to see who it was coming towards him was to move himself around the bookshelf completely and he just didn't have the energy to do that. Even if he did he didn't think he could stay quiet. The only thing he could do was crane his neck until it ached in sync with his leg. Though the books on the shelf he couldn't see a thing. For all he knew on the other side of that bookshelf his could be staring directly into the eyes of his killer.

Or killers, there could be more than one. Or the outcome that his brain refused to think about. It could be another student, just like him, scared and maybe even hurt. He hadn't heard any other shots go off but in his current state he couldn't trust his own head. He barely heard anything over his own breathing. He couldn't concentrate to hear the cushioned footsteps on the cheap carpeting.

And when a slender blonde appeared suddenly facing away from him on her way though the library Lucas's heart stopped for three whole beats before he recognized the person.

"Peyton?"

Her head whipped around and Lucas thought he had never seen something more beautiful. It was Peyton. Teary eyed, Macara running down her face, hair a mess, beautiful Peyton.

Not a killer.

Peyton.

She looked just as relieved to see him. She dropped to her knees throwing her arms around his neck. And Lucas bit back the pain and let her.


End file.
